1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioning device for a cable inserted through a flexible tube, in which the cable is connected to a movable member provided on a stationary member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some modern vehicles employ a power sliding door system in which a sliding door is automatically opened and closed by traveling along a guide rail provided on a vehicle side body.
The actuator assembly of the system includes a cable connected to the sliding door and a motor-operated drum for winding and unwinding the cable. The cable is extended from the drum through a flexible tube to the end of the guide rail, out of the flexible tube, along the guide rail, and connected to the sliding door at its end. By rotating the drum for winding or unwinding the cable thereon, the sliding door travels along the guide rail, thus allowing it to be opened or closed.
Between the end of the flexible tube and a stationary member fixed to the vehicle side body, onto which the end of the flexible tube is slidably fitted, a tensioning device is provided for imparting a given tension to the cable. The tensioning device has a coil spring for pressing the end of the flexible tube to thereby compress the flexible tube in its axial direction.
However, since the above tensioning device is not capable of temporarily removing the tension of the cable, the cable must be forcibly pulled out of the end of the flexible tube against the force of the coil spring, when connecting the end of the cable to the sliding door.